Moscow Volunteer Fire Department (Idaho)
General Information Company Structure MVFD operates with assigned companies which members apply for when joining the department. Currently the department is comprised of 3 suppression companies, the ambulance company, the rescue company and a support company. There is also a ‘Rural Company’ which is made up of members of the city fire department who staff the Moscow Rural Fire District. The three suppression companies are Engine Company 6, Engine Company 7 and Ladder Company 8. These three companies are commanded by a First Lieutenant, a Second Lieutenant, a Board Representative and a Secretary. First Lieutenants govern company meetings, are responsible for company funds, manage company personnel and represent the company at department board meetings along with the Board Representative. The Second Lieutenant may stand in for the First Lieutenant in the event he or she is absent. Each company can have a maximum of 20 members, excluding assigned student resident firefighters. Engine Company 6 is assigned Engine 26, Engine Company 7 is assigned Engine 27, Ladder Company 8 is assigned Ladder 28 and Utility 22; Engine 20 is assigned to Company 6 on even numbered years and Company 7 on odd numbered years. Both Engine companies are assigned about half of the student resident firefighters each, Company 8 has no resident firefighters. The Ambulance Company, also known as Moscow Volunteer Emergency Ambulance Company (MVEAC), provides staffing and management for department run Emergency Medical Services. The company is managed by the EMS Division Chief and its assigned officers. Like the suppression companies, the Ambulance Company has two representatives at department board meetings. The Ambulance Company is responsible for an associated non-profit which is used for billing purposes. The rescue company provides staffing, also limited to 20 members, for the two rescue trucks. Company members have received advanced training on vehicle extrication, high and low angle rescue, collapse rescue, confined space rescue and they assist with search and rescue/recovery efforts in a mutual aid capacity. Members must fulfill their six month probationary period with their assigned suppression company and have been on the department as a member in good standing for another six months prior to applying for vacancies within the Rescue Company. The Rescue Company is allowed two representatives at department board meetings. Billing for extrication services are performed through the city fire department’s associated non-profit. Companies 1 through 5 are closed, these are historical companies which operated hand drawn fire carts prior to the invention of automobiles. No MVFD companies were ever assigned horses, Companies 6 and 7 were the first companies with automobiles, effectively putting the other five companies out of service. Ladder Company 8 was established when the department purchased its first aerial unit. Student Resident Program Emergency Medical Services Apparatus Roster Station 1 - 603 South Main Street *Engine 26 - 1993 Pierce Lance (1250/750) *Ladder 28 - 2001 Pierce Lance (2000/250/105') *Utility 22 *Medic 40 *Ambulance 41 *Ambulance 44 Station 2 - 1300 White Avenue *Engine 27 - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/750) *Rescue 24 *Ambulance 42 Station 3 - 229 Pintail Lane *Engine 20 - 1998 Freightliner / E-One (1250/1000) *Rescue 25 *Ambulance 43 *Attack Engine 39 (MRFD) *Attack Engine 34 (MRFD) *Tender 33 (MRFD) Response Area and Area of Impact Moscow Volunteer Fire Department covers all incorporated areas of the City of Moscow, the city fire department also responds within a 1 mile Area of Impact from city limits. The department provides fire protection and EMS for the University of Idaho. Photos External Links Moscow Volunteer Fire Department Category:Latah County Category:Idaho Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Idaho departments operating Pierce apparatus